


Before You Met Me

by BardsandNoble



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Vague Blogan mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: CP Coulter's Daltonverse - Klaine meeting during during Teenage Dream from Blaine's POV. All dialogue belongs to Glee bc I'm lazy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Before You Met Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyGleenageDreamTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Shay!!!

"Excuse me."

Blaine turned to the voice, and when he looked up, he thought he was looking at an angel. The beautiful boy without a uniform looked slightly overwhelmed, but Blaine was unsure whether he was a lost visitor or a new student without proper clothing, like he had been.

"Um. Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here."

Blaine's hand extended before he could process the words, whether out of trained etiquette or the desire to reach out for the other he was unsure. "My name is Blaine."

"Kurt." Though he shook the hand confidently, Kurt hesitated for the briefest of moments with a surprised smile before responding. Blaine decided he wanted to do more things to make him smile if this was what he got for casual conversation. "So what exactly's going on?"

"The Warblers!" He felt the need to make an impression on Kurt in some way, perhaps unconsciously remembering his first Warblers performance where he was charmed by their frontman. This time he was the soloist, but it seemed pretentious to lead with that. _Keep it cool, Anderson._ "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while," he shrugged, attempting a casual air.

"So...wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like _rock stars_." Kurt raised his eyebrows. _Damn it. That was stupid. What if he doesn't think so at all?_ But the only way out was through at this point, so... "Come on. I know a shortcut." It would be less overwhelming to the newbie to escape some of the mass movement of students.

Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand again. The action felt so natural to him now, though another memory flickered somewhere in the back of his mind. Not so long ago, a blonde boy had reached for his own hand, and it startled him. He'd been led to Warbler's hall much like he led Kurt to the performance now - supporting, guiding. In his excitement, he had accidentally grabbed the boy's right hand in his left. Though it was slightly awkward, he felt like he was flying as they ran down the deserted hallway. For that moment, it was as though time stood still, or at least slowed down. Nothing mattered but the feeling of running free with another boy by his side, proudly holding his hand, nothing in their way.

And so Kurt followed Blaine down to the space where the other Warblers were already assembled. Other students formed a loose crowd around them, so Blaine led Kurt to the front.

"Ooh. I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid." He reached out to smooth out Kurt's lapel, leaning in. He felt drawn to him and would take any reasonable excuse to get closer. "You'll fit right in."

Blaine meant it. He wasn't sure how he knew just then with barely any words exchanged, but he could feel that somehow he was meant to be the one Kurt stopped on the staircase. Something felt right about the commons filled with his new friends, classmates, and even rivals when Kurt was there. Unfortunately, Blaine had to push those thoughts aside because impromptu meant the song might start any moment now that he had arrived.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he apologized as, almost on cue, the a cappella accompaniment began behind him. _God, I hope this goes well._

_Before you met me, I was alright  
_ _But things were kind of heavy, y_ _ou brought me to life  
_ _Now every February, you'll be my Valentine  
_ _Valentine_

The look of delighted surprise on Kurt's face when Blaine stepped toward his group and began to sing was enough to make his heart soar. It was a good arrangement; Mr. Harvey and Ms. Medel had really made one of his favorite songs on the radio into something magical.

_My heart stops  
_ _When you look at me  
_ _Just one touch  
_ _Now baby, I believe  
_ _This is real  
_ _So take a chance  
_ _And don't ever look back  
_ _Don't ever look back_

Were the words kind of gendered? Sure. Were they a bit intense to sing to the new kid who made his insides melt? Perhaps. But oh did he give it his all, and he knew the song would be something special, at least to him, for a long time.

Throughout their chat after with Wes and David by his side, Blaine's thoughts were going a mile a minute. They oscillated between joy that Kurt was openly gay, disappointment that he wasn't actually a new transfer, and heartbreak that he was still experiencing some of the horrors of public high school he had only recently escaped himself.

His two friends unhelpfully smirked after they learned he exchanged phone numbers with Kurt in case he needed extra support. Blaine blushed, insisting it was the right thing to do, and Kurt had seemed blessedly grateful. Blaine didn't care if Kurt wasn't feeling the way he did right now; he knew he needed a friend, and he was prepared to be there for him in that way.

Windsor may not be the quietest house, but the final straw for David was day seven of _Teenage Dream_ on loop when even the earmuffs couldn't help keep it out of his head during exams. Blaine stopped playing it (at least out loud), a bit embarrassed at having disturbed his very diligent roommate. Broken out of his daydreams of performing for Kurt, meeting him, and running through hallways hand in hand, he realized he still hadn't received a text.

He'd been feeling sorry for himself since the day they met over this until it hit him. Kurt's like him. He isn't used to having other gay people to reach out to. He might be scared to take that first step, and Blaine was nervous too, despite this not being his first crush. He thought back on Logan making the first move, several times, and finally asking him to that concert. He also thought of Jude with a brief flash of guilt. No more regrets. He wouldn't lose this chance.

Blaine opened a message to the new contact in his Blackberry. It may have been simple, but he knew that when things were bad, it was something he would've wanted to hear.

 _COURAGE_.


End file.
